The Easiest Akuma Ever
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: The host club goes to France where they meet Ladybug and Cat Noir. Somethings happen. (Please do not take this seriously either.)
**A/N: I've found my true fanfiction calling. It's writing incredibly stupid parody fanfictions.**

 **This time I was thinking...what if Light from my Ouran Highschool Host Club (and Hetalia) story was thrown into the mix of Miraculous Ladybug. After what you rad in mIrakoolus I think we all know where this is going to go.**

 **I'm not sorry in the slightest.**

* * *

In the host club's latest endeavors, they were in France searching for Tamaki's mother. Well, most of the host club at 's not like Tamaki knew what the clb was doing or else they wouldn't be doing it at all. Or they would because Kyoya would intimidate them into oblivion and drag Light along just to piss her off.

Light, per usual, was not a happy camper. Sure it was important for Tamaki to be happy, but did they really need to bring her? Apparantly so because no one in the club could speak French expect for her and Tamaki, so by default she had to be brought along on their adventure.

The shit she had to put up with.

Her negative aura was so strong Gabriel Agreste I MEAN HAWK MOTH (nervous laughter of a spoiler everyone has figured out before the show actually revealed it) could feel it from his secret lair which was probably in a room in the mansion with a gigantic obvious butterfly.

"Yes the negative aura for...no reason at all. All the more reason why controlling her will be easy." he said, holding another one of his disposable butterflies.

He allowed the weird purple shit to consume the poor unsuspecting insect, that had a short life span anyways, causing it to turn into a weird black and purple butterfly.

"Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!" he said.

Off in the distance, Light stopped her slouched walking and looked around in a confused, suspicious manner.

The rest of the club also stopped, seeing she wasn't dragging her feet along with their walking.

"Is something wrong Light?" Kyoya asked.

"I swear...if someone just said evilize, I will destroy their shins and their face." Light said.

Kyoya sighed, unamused.

"None of us said evilize, Light. You're imagining things." he said.

"I never said it was any of you. Can we just hurry up and get this over with?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

The rest of the club shrugged and moved along to the mansion of Éclair Tonnère, where they were SURE Tamaki's mom was at.

The purple akuma found it's target and quickly flew over to her. Geez this girl was negative and angry. Maybe she'd even be the most powerful villain Hawk Moth ever made.

The akuma eagerly flew towards the girl, but found it could not get into any of her belongings. Maybe none of them had that much sentimental value so they weren't working.

The akuma tried flying into her pocket and getting to her phone. That didn't seem to work either.

Now the little akuma was confused. Why couldn't it evilize her? Hawk Moth was surely going to be angry if the girl wasn't evilized. He'd never get the Miraculouses if she wasn't evilized.

"OH MY GOD STOP SAYING EVILIZED!" Light yelled, in pure rage.

"We didn't say evilize Light." Kyoya said again.

"I wasn't talking to you, goddamn insufferable prick!" Light yelled.

They akuma found this as an opportunity to try to akumize her, but found itself unsucessful again.

"Light you're being followed by a creepy butterfly." Kaoru said.

Light looked down at the akuma, then back up at Kaoru. She shrugged, before stealing Kyoya's black book out of his hands and smacking the poor akuma.

The akuma was absorbed into the book, but nothing changed in Light at all.

The host club continued on.

Marinette and Adrien sensed an akuma somewhere, but were surprised nothing was wrong in Paris. Maybe this azumized victim was going to be easy to take care of. _Or maybe they didn't even know they were akumized._

They both conveniently asked to be excused at the same time and they both decided to transform in a very open area where a lot of people could have seen them but for inexplicable reasons they didn't get seen at all.

Both heroes went off to find this unusually passive akumized person, after meeting up and having Cat Noir exchange some terrible I MEAN AWESOME puns with Ladybug.

* * *

"Kyoya I'm pretty sure this is the third time we've seen this traffic circle." Light said, pointing in front of them.

"It's a traffic circle Light, they all look the same. And give me back my book already." Kyoya replied, trying to grab his book from her.

"Nah bruh, I'm not allowing you to make anymore weird porn today." Light said, holding it away from him.

While he struggled and acted out of character towards her, she saw a blue haired girl in red spandex and a blonde haired boy in a black skin tight suit jumping towards them. The only thing she could really think of this situation was how strong their thighs must be.

Also in true Light fashion, "What the actual fuck?"

Kyoya and the other club members turned around and saw the, now very close, pair of superheroes still jumping towards them. The host club's reactions weren't very different from Light's.

"Hey Cat Noir we've found the akuma." Ladybug said.

"Are you sure? She looks pretty normal for an akuma." Cat Noir said.

Light's face contorted into a mix of confusion and major offense, hearing what the two superheroes said.

"Did you just call me a demon? Not only is that extremely offensive but kind of unwarranted. I don't even know you." she asked.

Cat Noir's head cocked to the side, like an actual confused as fuck cat. "What?" he asked.

"You called me an akuma. That means you called me a demon. Geez I get if Kyoya calls me one, but he actually knows me and sees the shit I do." Light explained, still offended.

"She's trying to distract you Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"Distract him from what? Being a douche?" Light asked.

"She called me a shower." Cat Noir said.

"Oh this must be a cultural difference." Light said, finally understanding what was going on.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, saying similar things, now that they got what was happening.

Suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir remembered she was akumized and looked ready to fight her. They wondered what possible powers this one could have...other than anger management issues and the mouth of a sailor.

By sailor I don't mean Sailor Moon.

Light and the host club didn't really know what to make of the situation right now. There were two cosplaying teenagers...or superheroes who really knew, standing in front of them calling Light a demon. They look ready to try to punch the lights out of her.

HA HA HA! be pRouD OF ME cAT noIR!

"Um. Are you okay? Why you gotta be in my grill?" asked Light.

"You're a really passive one...are you sure we found the right person M'lady?" Cat Noir asked.

Light snorted, and tipped a pretend fedora after the use of m'lady.

"I can feel the presence of the akuma...but they're not doing anything." Ladybug said.

"What the fuck is an akuma in your mind?" Light asked.

"Dark evil butterflies that turn people into supervillians. They feed off on negative energy. Have you seen any butterflies?" asked Ladybug.

Light looked at Kyoya's book, not finding the carcass of a butterfly anywhere on the book. It was also a little more purple than the last time she actually looked at it. An by that I mean it's actually purple now.

"I did try to kill one with this book...now it's purple." Light said.

"Okay did anyone talk to you after you did this?" asked Ladybug.

Light pointed at Kyoya, not really bothering to explain.

"Anyone else?" asked Ladybug.

"Only you and Catman, Spiderloaf." Light replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru snorted at the ridiculous names given to the two superheroes. What was a Spiderloaf?

"So no one named Hawk Moth talked to you? And my name is Ladybug not Spiderloaf." Ladybug asked, annoyed with the shenanigans.

"Nope. You said they feed off of negativity?" Light asked.

Ladybug nodded.

"I'M AN IMPENETRABLE WALL OF HATRED FOOL AND I WILL NEVER BE CONTROLLED BY PURPLE BUGS!" Light yelled throwing the black book on the ground, pulling out a lighter and burning the book.

Bye bye little butterfly.

 **A/N:The host club eventually found Éclair's house and brought Tamaki's mom to Japan to see him again. Ladybug and Cat Noir never forgot about the day an akumized victim completely wreaked Hawk Moth after finding him. And Adrien never saw his father again.**

 **The End.**


End file.
